Christy Miller
Christy Miller is the main character in The Christy Miller Series, ''and Todd's wife.Her best friends are Katie Weldon, Doug, Tracy, Heather and Sierra Jensen. The Christy Miller Series '1. Summer Promise // 'We first meet Christy in Summer Promise, where she visits her Uncle Bob and Aunt Marti over summer vacation. She made a promise to her mother and father that she wouldn't do anything she would regeret later. She meets Todd when she crashes at his feet while trying to surf. Christy takes her decision for Christ in this book, and meets some of Todd's "God-Lover" friends, who quickly become a huge impact on her religious life. Throughout the book, Christy keeps trying to convince her aunt and uncle to accept Christ, but with no result. Meanwhile, at a party, Todd's friend Shawn dies trying to hit the waves while high. '2. A Whisper And A Wish // 'Christy's family moved to California right on time for her sophmore year of high school. However, while she expects to live near Newport beach where she spent the summer, they end up living over an hour away in Escondido, and Christy has to go through the process of making new friends once again. Christy is invited to Janelle's sleepover party, where she ends up meeting this girl named Katie, and meeting this guy named Rick after being left behind in a toilet paper roll assault. When she, Janelle and this girl named Brittany go on a vaction, they wind up going down to the police station when Brittnay tries to steal a pack of drugs. '3. Yours Forever // 'Christy goes back to Uncle Bob's and Aunt Marti's for the whole Christmas vaction, but soon later, she and her aunt aren't speaking after Christy makes an insulting remark towards Allisa, and all her friends, including Todd, are suddenly mad at her. Christy is quick to wonder how she got herself into such tangled situations with her beach friends. Could God really get her out of such sticky situations? '4. Surprise Endings // 'Christy tries out for cheerleading, and the competition to get in the squad gets tough when rude girls like Renee try and interfere. In the meantime, prom is just around the corner, and Christy lies in hope that just maybe, Todd would ask her to the prom. But Christy is devistated when Todd takes another girl to his prom instead of her. In fact, nothing turns out as it seems. Christy decides to give her spot as cheerleader to Teri Moreno, revealing her true caring nature for people. '5. Island Dreamer // 'Christy is spending her sixteenth birthday at Maui with Todd, her family and her best friend Paula from Wisconsin. However, Christy realizes that she and Paula don't have as much in common anymore as they did back then. Paula really wants a boyfriend, and she'd do whatever it takes, even if it meant stealing Todd away from Christy. Christy soon realizes that Paula isn't the cute farmgirl from Wisconsin anymore. '6. A Heart Full Of Hope // 'At age sixteen, Christy is finally allowed to date. While at a restraunt with Rick, he asks Christy to go steady with him. Without thinking, she replies yes.She is dazzled by how generous he is, and Christy is smitten at first, but then realizes that her relationship with Rick was getting to overwhelming. Katie and all her friends, including Alissa, are telling her that Rick is not the kind of guy that she should want to date, but Christy feels that they aren't giving Rick or their relationship a chance. She immediatley broke up with Rick once she found out that he was the one who stole her "Forever" bracelet. '7. True Friends // 'Whie on a ski trip with Katie, she writes to Todd, who is surfing in Hawaii. Christy and Katie take skiing lessons, and have a good laugh watching Christy fumble into the ski director. However, when a problem arises, and Christy doesn't speak up to defend Katie, Katie calls her a traitor. To save their friendship, Christy sits down and talks with Katie, and restores their friendship. At the end of the book, Christy considers Katie a true friend. '8. Starry Night // 'Christy is looking forward to going to the Rose Parade with all her friends. When Doug gives Christy new insight, Christy starts to look at Doug in a whole new way. Christy's ex-boyfriend Rick Doyle shows up and starts shows interest in Katie While going to the Rose Parade, Katie gains a new nickname from Rick, Speedy. Meanwhile, Christy starts to see Doug in a whole new way once he gives her some brotherly advice. Who will Christy count stars with, Rick or Doug? '9. Seventeen Wishes // 'It's summer time, and Christy's friend is full of ideas to be camp councelors. However, when Katie can't go, Christy is stuck watching over ignorant 5th grade girls, who never stop bouncing. What's even worse is that her girls try to play match maker with her and another camp councelor Jaeson. When Christy's seventeeth birthday arrives, she needs to ponder on just what she wants to wish for. '10. A Time To Cherish // 'Christy goes on a houseboat at Lake Shasta with all her friends for Labor Day weekend, and better yet, Todd and Christy start to date. But what comes between them when they go back to school- a foreign exchange student from Ireland named Michael. Christy watches Katie fall in love right before her eyes. The problem? Michael wasn't a christian. Trying to convince Katie to break up with Michael for that reason just results in a fallen friendship. '11. Sweet Dreams // 'Nothing could be better for Christy than entering her senior year, and even better, she gets to spend a lot of time with Todd. However, Katie's still struggling, and she realizes that she needs to break up with Michael. Luckily, Christy and Doug, along with Disneyland are there to help cheer her up.Meanwhile, Christy has to deal with her own problems. When Todd gets an acceptance letter from one of the missionaries, Christy is forced to either let Todd go and do what God wanted him to do, or hold him for herself. '12. A Promise Is Forever // 'Christy goes on a mission's trip with Doug, Todd, Katie and Tracy. During this time, it is reaveled that now Doug and Christy start dating, but soon break up. However, Christy has to decide to either leave the comfort of her friends, or to stay on the Belfast team. While in Spain, she reunites with Todd, whom she recognizes when he calls her by her Hawaiian name, "Kilkina". Todd and Christy date again. The Sierra Jensen Series The Sierra Jensen series opens with Sierra, Doug, Tracy, and the rest of their team returning to Carnforth Hall after their short-term missions trip. Sierra learns all about Christy and Todd's God-intervened love story, including how he met her at the train station in Spain after thinking they might never see each other again. Sierra maintains her friendship with Christy, Todd, Doug, Tracy, Katie, and the other Forever Friends even after leaving England, and she visits them again in ''Don't You Wish to attend Doug and Tracy's wedding. Christy and Todd: The College Years 1. Until Tomorrow // ''Todd joins Christy and Katie on a "three-week whirlwind tour of Europe." At the beginning, Christy has doubts of Todd's intentions toward her, but as the trip goes by he makes it clear that he never intended to give her up, even when she left for Switzerland. They became closer to each other and God through the course of the trip, and by the end, Todd reveals his true feelings for his Kilikina. ''2. As You Wish // ''Christy returns back to California after being in Switzerland for a year. It has been two months since Todd and Christy have been together, and since Todd confessed his feelings. Christy is struggling with professing her feelings to Todd, wanting to be sure before committing herself to him, knowing that a marriage proposal would probably soon follow. As soon as Christy realizes she truly loves Todd, Todd gets in a near fatal accident. This makes Christy more impatient to share her feelings with him. By the end of the book, Christy and Todd are one step closer to marriage. ''3. I Promise // ''Now that the two are engaged, Todd and Christy begin the process of planning their wedding. However, they soon realize that their methods of planning could not be more different, causing them to wonder how their personalities would work together as a married couple. They work through these issues together as Todd graduates and continues to work towards providing for his bride. Christy graduates a few months later, just in time for their wedding. Though Christy stressed over the timely completion of their plans, the series ends with the wedding they always dreamed of...with a few surprises from Todd! The Katie Weldon Series Christy and Katie's relationship is a big part of Katie's life, and a big part of her series of novels. As Katie navigates life with Rick, "Goatee Guy" Eli who just keeps showing up, and her upcoming college graduation, she often turns to her good friends Christy and Todd for advice. It is they who convince her to take a big leap of faith--going to Kenya with Eli--and both women struggle with the changes in their friendship when Katie decides to stay in Kenya for good. Christy and Todd: The Married Years ''1. Forever With You ''// Christy and Todd have no steady job, no place to live, and no idea what they're doing. But with two big weddings (which includes a monster vacation to Kenya and the Canary Islands) coming up, how can they convince someone to hire them? Not only that, but Aunt Marti is very concerned with how they will manage their finances with the upcoming trip. The uncertainty doesn't seem to bother Todd, but it bothers Christy. It's going to take major trust in God, a lot of prayer, and a pinch of wisdom (especially when it comes to Aunt Marti) for them to get through this. ''2. Home of Our Hearts ''// Christy, Todd, Uncle Bob, and Aunt Marti head out on a whirlwind trip. First, to the Canary Islands for Todd's dad's wedding. Christy finds some rich in spirit friends in Carolyn's family, and is looking forward to seeing Katie in person. However, Aunt Marti is not adjusting quite as well to the changes in culture and the toll of travelling so far. ''3. One More Wish ''// Christy and Todd finally have steady jobs and a wonderful house in Newport Beach. But they have one more wish: a baby. Their plans are not always God's plans, they find out, when they agree to let Doug, Tracy, and Daniel move in with them. Christy's hospitality gifts are tested when she has to share her haven with a toddler and a couple preparing for two more bundles of joy, and along the way has to learn how to share her space without compromising herself. Christy and Todd: The Baby Years ''1. Sandy Toes // Christy and Todd are expecting! But the joy of being pregnant is overshadowed by Aunt Marti's insistence on helping out, and Christy struggles with not having Katie nearby to share in the joy and the tribulations of pregnancy. 2. Salty Kisses 3. Sunset Lullaby Glenbrooke Christy is mentioned in a few of the Glenbrooke novels, most notably in Sunsets and Wildflowers. Alissa tells Genevieve about how Christy and Todd befriended her in California the summer she was sixteen. She reveals that she gave a baby up for adoption, and how Todd and Christy encouraged her throughout her pregnancy and the difficult decision to give Shawna a mother and father who could take care of her. Alissa also reveals that the adoption of her two daughters, Beth and Ami, was through an orphanage in Basel, Switzerland--the same orphanage Christy worked at. Canary Island Song Christy and Todd are mentioned in the novel Canary Island Song, which follows a widow, Carolyn, as she returns to the Canary Islands for some much needed respite. While there, Carolyn rekindles a romance with Todd's father, Bryan Spencer. As their relationship blossoms, Carolyn's daughter Tikki reveals that she went to college with Christy and Todd, and at the end of the novel marries Matthew Kingsley--Christy's childhood crush. Carolyn and Bryan marry in the Christy and Todd Married Years novel Home of Our Hearts. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Summer Promise Characters